Rotblonde Träne
by BreakingTwilightMoonEclipse
Summary: Tanya besucht die Cullens und versucht Edward klar zu machen das er ihre Liebe erwidert. Wird Edward sich auf sie einlassen? Was hält Bella von Tanya? Lest selbst!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Leute, na wie gehts euch? Hab endlich den Film auf Deutsch gesehn...nur zu empfehlen =)

Ich liebee EDWARD!!!!!!!! =) Ja also das ist meine Neue Story...viel Spaß

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV:

Ich saß mit Edward in seinem Zimmer auf dem schwarzem Ledersofa. Wir kuschelten und schauten einen meiner Lieblingsfilme: Stolz und Vorurteil. Gerade fragte Elisabeth: ,,Tanzen sie ?`` Worauf er erwiderte: ,,Nicht wenn es sich vermeiden lässt.`` Ich began leise zu lachen, diese Stelle fand ich schon immer lustig. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Alice tänzelte herein. ,,Ihr werdet es nicht erraten, Tanya wird uns besuchen kommen,``erzählte sie.

Edward POV:

Was? Tanya? Na toll. Ich wollte doch vor Bella geheimhalten, dass Tanya mehr Interesse an mir gezeigt hatte als ich ihr erzählt hatte. Da ich Tanya´s Gedanken lesen konnte,konnte ich behaupten, ohne eitel zu wirken, dass sie süchtig nach mir war. Sie wusste nichts von Bella, aber ich wusste, dass wenn sie es erfahren würde, würde sie sehr sauer werden. Ich wusste sie dachte ich würde ihre Liebe erwidern obwohl das Gegenteil der Fall war.

Bella POV:

Tanya. Ja,Edward sprach schon einmal von ihr. Sie lebte mit ihrer ,,Familie`` in Denali. Sie waren auch vegetarische Vampire. Edward hatte mir erzählt das sie Interesse an ihm gezeigt hatte, doch er hatte ihr erklärt das dies nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte und er mich liebte. Damals hatte ich es auf sich beruhen lassen aber nun würde sie uns besuchen kommen. Ob sie wohl immernoch in ihn verliebt war? Würde sie versuchen ihn mir wegzunehmen? Würde er sich auf sie einlassen? Vielleicht sogar aus Mitleid? Oder Liebe? Nein, sagte ich mir. Nein, er liebte mich. Oder?

Alice POV:

Sobald ich den beiden die Nachricht überbrachte hatte waren beide sehr schweigsam geworden. Anscheinend hingen sie ihren Gedanken nach. Ich kannte Tanya gut und wusste das sie immernoch hoffte das Edward seine Meinung ändern würde. Ich hoffte, dass der Besuch von Tanya nicht ausser Kontrolle geraten würde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanya POV:

Ich hatte mich entschlossen die Cullens mal wieder zu besuchen. Ich saß in meinem Auto und war schon auf dem Weg. Ich brauchte mich nicht vorher ankündigen. Dieser kleine,nervige Zwerg namens Alice würde wahrscheinlich sehen das ich kommen würde. Ich besuchte die Cullens nicht weil ich sie mochte und sie vermisste. Nein, den einzigen den ich mochte, nein liebte, und vermisste war Edward. Und nun würde ich ihn wieder sehen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, ich weiß is ein bisschen kurz...das nächste wird länger das schwör ich =)

Reviews???


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2:

Tanya POV:

Ich stieg aus dem Auto. Die Luft hatte einen eigenartigen Geruch. Eine Mischung aus Vampir und Mensch. Ein Mensch war hier?!

Ich klopfte an die Tür. Ich wartete und wartete und wartete (nun schon seit ganzen 5 Sekunden). Genervt und ungeduldig tappte ich mit meinem Fuß. **Endlich **nach qualvollen **7 **Sekunden ging die Tür auf, doch ich sah niemanden. ,,Hallo?´´,fragte ich verunsichert in das dunkle Haus. ,,Hey, hier bin ich,``ertönte eine Stimme von unten. Ich schaute herab und blickte auf ein Gewusel von abstehenden,schwarzen Haaren. Oh man wie ich sie hasste. Sie war so eine Nervensäge, ständig mischte sie sich in andere Angelegenheiten. Ausserdem versuchte sie Edward von mir fernzuhalten. Anscheinend dachte sie ich wäre nicht gut genug für ihn. Dabei war ich _perfekt_!

,,Hey,``begrüßte ich Zwergi genervt. Wo ist Edward? ,,Wo ist Edward,``fragte ich sie.

Alice schloss die Tür als ich eintrat und sagte:,,Er ist oben mit seiner Freundin!`` Sie betonte das Wort Freundin. Ich bemerkte ein Stechen in meiner Brust. ,,Ach,er hat eine Freundin?,``fragte ich leicht angesäuert- Edward gehörte mir.

,,Ja,Bella, sie ist ein Mensch,``antwortete mir Miss-Ich-Kann-In-die-Zukunft-sehen-und-weiß-alles-besser-und-du-kriegst-Edward-eh-nie und grinste dabei siegessicher.

Ich sollte meinen Schatzi an einen Menschen verlieren? An einen dummen, wahrscheinlich hässlich Menschen?

Nein,er gehörte mirrrr!

Plötzlich hörte ich ihn. Seine Schritte wie er die Treppe runterkam,sein Duft der mir entgegenwehte und dann andere Schritte,plumper,schwerfälliger und ein andere Duft, verlockend und süß aber nichts besonderes. Und dann sah ich ihn.

Edward POV:

Dann sah ich sie. Sie stand im Flur und schaute mich an. Sie sah wunderschön aus-wie immer. Ihr langes rotblondes Haar floss in sanften Locken ihren Rücken herab und ihre golden Augen funkelten als sie in meine schaute. Sie war perfekt- äußerlich. Doch innerlich war sie selbstsüchtig und egoistisch und eingebildet und unglaublich Selbstverliebt.

Nun standen wir alle im Flur. Die Stille breitete sich aus. Tanyas Blick ließ von mir ab und schweifte zu Bella. Ihr Blick wandelte von erfreut in hasserfüllt. Ich spürte Bella neben mir zusammen zucken. Beschützerisch legte ich meinen Arm um ihre Schultern.

,,Willkommen Tanya. Wir freuen uns das du uns besuchen kommst,``sagte ich förmlich und höfflich. ,,Ich habe dich vermisst,``sagte sie und sie kam auf mich zu. Sie umarmte mich leicht und lächelte. Dann wanderte ihr Blick wieder zu Bella deren Augen sich ein wenig vereengt hatten. ,,Und du bist also Bella, ja?,``fragte Tanya sie. ,,Ja, ich bin Edwards Freundin,``antwortete mein kleiner Engel. ,,Na,dann. Edward ich bin durstig, können wir beide jagen gehen?,``fragte sie mich. Ich wusste das sie nicht durstig war, einerseits weil ich ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, andereseits weil ihre Augen einen satten Karamelton hatten.

_,,Ich möchte mit dir reden,Edward. Wir haben uns so viel zu erzählen.``_ (Also das denkt Tanya immer wenn ein Satz _so schräg steht _dann denken die das okay?)

,,Na klar Tanya.`` Ich wandte mich an Bella. ,,Ich bin in ein paar Stunden wieder da okay? Du kannst ja solange mit Alice einen Film gucken oder so. Ist das okay,Liebste?,``fragte ich sie. Bella nickte. Sie sah unglücklich aus. Ich lächelte ihr beruhigend zu und verschwand dann mit Tanya nach draußen.

Alice POV:

Ich sah die beiden auf einer kleiner Lichtung stehen. Sie unterhielten sich und Tanya erklärte Edward wie sehr sie ihn liebte und das er zu ihr zurück kommen sollte. Zurück kommen. Genau da lag das Problem. Edward hatte Bella nie erzählt das er früher einmal mit Tanya zusammen gewesen war. Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt und er war gentleman-like wie eh und je und ergab sich ihrer Liebe. Doch nach ein paar Monaten verließ er sie weil er merkte das es ihm nicht genug war geliebt zu werden. Er wollte auch lieben. Nun hatte er Bella gefunden und seit er sie hatte war er so glücklich wie noch nie. Wieso musste Tanya gerade jetzt kommen. Ich sah das sie versuchen würde alles zu zerstören. Aber da hatte sie die Rechnung ohne Alice gemacht. Ich grinste in mich hinein. ,,Alice.`` Bella´s Stimme holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. ,,Hm...was?`` fragte ich sie. ,,Hast du gesehen wie sie ihn angeguckt hat. Hast du das gesehn? Und..und ihre Augen...sie war gar nicht durstig und trotzdem ist er mit ihr jagen gegangen. Irgentwas stimmt da nicht. Schon damals ist er mir bei der Frage,ob zwischen ihm und Tanya noch mehr gewesen ist, ausgewichen. Zwischen den beiden lief bzw. läuft doch was.`` Bella lief durch das Zimmer, ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht.

,,Alice, erzähls mir. Du weißt es doch,``fauchte sie mich an. Wuhh so hatte ich sie noch nie erlebt.

,,Naja Bella das solltes du lieber Edward selbst fragen.`` Ich versuchte mich aus der Sache rauszuwinden. Ich wollte keinen Ärger von Edward bekommen, weil ich mich verplappert hatte. Er würde mich umbringen.

,,Weißt du was Alice, das machte ich auch, das machte ich auch.``


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, sorry, sorry...ich weiß das mit dem Kapitel hat länger gedauert...ich hatte so viel mit den andren Geschichten zu tun...naja aber jetz kommts ja... viel Spaß =)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV:

Wir standen auf einer Lichtung, auf der Lichtung, und sahen uns an. (Edward,sie ist doch nur ein Mensch. Sie wird eh irgentwann sterben. Was willst du mit ihr?) (Anmerkung: Immer wenn jemand denkt und Edward das hört dann steht das in Klammern weil man die schrägschrift nicht sehen kann.)

Fragen häuften sich in ihrem Kopf. ,,Tanya, ich liebe Bella. Ich weiß, das zwischen uns war...nett, aber Bella ist nun mal meine Seelenverwandte. Du müsstes doch auch wissen, dass wir beide nicht zusammen passen,``sagte ich. ,,Also war ich nur eine Affaire für dich?,``flüsterte sie. ,,EINE DUMME AFFAIRE?!`` Diese Worte schrie sie. Ein paar Vögel die in den Bäumen gesessen hatten, flogen bei dem Geräusch erschrocken davon.

,,Nein, aber..oh Tanya mach es mir bitte nicht so schwer,``murrte ich. ,,DU hast es schwer,ja? Du mieser, arroganter, verlogener WIXXER!`` (sry wegen dem Wort *schäm*)

,,Ja, du hast Recht, das bin ich. Und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest...`` Ich wollte gerade gehen, doch sie hielt mich fest. ,,Bitte, geh nicht,``flehte sie. Ich sah in ihre Augen und da bemerkte ich sie. Die unendlich tiefe Traurigkeit. Ich musste schlucken. ,,Lass uns noch ein bisschen reden,``bat sie. ,,Worüber?,``fragte ich leise. ,,Über´s Wetter?`` Sie kicherte und lächelte mich an.

Bella POV:

Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Die beiden waren jetzt schon 3 Stunden ,,jagen``. Na warte Edward Cullen, wenn du wieder da bist dann--.

,,Hey,``flüsterte jemand hinter mir und ein kühler Atem bließ mir in den Nacken, wovon ich eine Gänsehaut bekam. ,,Hallo,`` antwortete ich trocken, doch meine Wut war verflogen. Sein leises,sanftes Lachen erfüllte den Raum und mein Herz mit Wärme. ,,Hallo? Seit wann sagst du einfach `Hallo` wenn ich vom Jagen zurück bin?,``fragte er. ,,Du warst ja nicht nur einfach jagen.`` ,,War ich nicht?,``fragte er und es klang amüsiert. ,,Nein, und ich weiß das zwischen dir und Tanya was läuft oder gelaufen ist.`` Meine Wut kehrte zurück. ,,Also sag mir endlich die Wahrheit.`` Ich funkelte ihn an. ,,Du willst die Wahrheit wissen?,``fragte er und seine Augen blitzen wütend. ,,Ja,``flüsterte ich. Er machte mir Angst. ,,Schön,okay, Tanya und ich, wir waren eine Zeit lang zusammen. Es war nichts ernstes, aber sie klammert sich daran. Was soll ich tun? Sagen, das sie mich mal kann und das sie sich verpissen soll?`` Er schien wirklich wütend zu sein, solche Wörter hatte ich noch nie von ihm gehört. ,,Ja, sag ihr du bist nicht mehr interessiert, ganz einfach.`` Warum waren Männer so dumm? ,,Hab ich ja, aber sie ist so traurig und...`` ,,Mir egal,``schnauzte ich ihn an. ,,Bella, was ist nur los mit dir?`` Hat er gerade ernsthaft gefragt was mit mir los ist? MIT MIR? Tzzz.... ,,Nichts ist los,``fauchte ich.

,,Okay Schatz, pass auf. Wie wärs..wir beide treffen uns heute Abend auf unsere Lichtung. Nur wir beide im Kerzenschein...`` Sein Blick wurde träumerisch. Mh...das hörte sich gut an. ,,Na gut.`` ,,Okay, um 8 Uhr auf der Lichtung.`` Ich schaute auf die Uhr. In einer Stunde?! Na dann... ,,Okay, bis dann.`` Ich stolzierte an ihm vorbei, die Treppe hinauf zum Badezimmer. Ich lieh mir ein paar Make-Up Sachen von Alice die im Badezimmer lagen, schaute in den Spiegel und schminkte mich ein wenig. So was tat ich sonst nie, aber ich wollte Edward zeigen das ich genauso hübsch wie eine sexy Vampirbraut seien konnte. Ich betrachtete mein Gesicht im Spiegelbild, die braunen, sanften Augen und die braunen Augen und dann plötzlich war ein wunderschönes, blasses Gesicht neben mir im Spiegel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In diesem Kapitel habe ich bemerkt, dass ich Tanya lieb gewonnen hab. Über sie aus Edwards Sicht zu schreiben ist merkwürdig und ich hab plötzlich seine Sehnsucht nach ihr gespürt. Etwas, was mich sehr beunruhigt hat, deswegen is Bella auch so zickig geworden. Wenn ich in dieser Stimmung weiter schreibe gibt es ein Happy End mit Tanya und Edward und ich hoffe nicht das das passiert.

Bitte schreibt ganz viele Reviews!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay ich weiß es hat etwas länger gedauert...nicht böse sein...

Ich hatte die letzten Tage eine Schreibblockade aber ich hoffe das dies nun vorbei ist...

P.S. Keine Sorge...es wird keine EdwardxTanya Geschichte =)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback: _. Ich betrachtete mein Gesicht im Spiegelbild, die braunen, sanften Augen und die braunen Haare und dann plötzlich war ein wunderschönes, blasses Gesicht neben mir im Spiegel._

Langsam drehte ich mich um, mein Herz raste und mein Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig. ,,Na, machst du dich gerade für dein Date fertig?`` Ihre Stimme klang süß wie Honig und doch hörte man die Bitterkeit heraus. ,,Was willst du?,``fragte ich. ,,Weißt du, du bist gar nicht nett zu dem kleinen Edward.`` Sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf als würde sie einem Kind erklären, dass nicht jeder Mensch nett ist, und sie dies zu tiefst bedauern würde. ,,Er hat etwas viel besseres als dich verdient. Jemanden, der ihn immer glücklich macht und auf seine  Bedürfnisse eingeht. Jemand der nicht immer nur an sich selber denkt. Jemanden der ihn bedingungslos liebt. Jemanden wie mich.

,,Na klar, jemand der nicht immer nur an sich selbst denkt, da bist du ja ein super Beispiel für,``spottete ich. ,,Ach halt die Klappe du dumme Kuh,``fauchte sie. ,,Jedenfalls wird der arme Eddy jetzt ganz allein auf der Lichtung warten und keine kleine Bella wird kommen,``fuhr sie in ihrem Babyton fort. ,,Ach ja und warum sollte ich nicht dort hinkommen?,``fragte ich und langsam bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun. Was hatte sie vor?

,,Naja sagen wir mal so...du wirst verhindert sein. Und der arme, arme Eddy wird warten und warten und dann komme ich und werde ihn trösten. Er wird froh sein mich zu sehen, während ich ihm berichte das du sauer auf ihn bist und deswegen nicht gekommen bist. Er wird so traurig sein. Aber er hat ja mich.``

,,Er wird dir nicht glauben, so gut kannst du nicht lügen, er wird mich suchen und finden und dann wird er dich wegschicken und du wirst ihn nie wieder sehen,``flüsterte ich. ,,Ach ja und was wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass du fremd gegangen bist? Was, wenn ich ihm Fotos zeige von dir, wie du nen anderen küsst?`` ,,Ach ja, solche Fotos existieren nicht, weil ich ihn nie betrogen habe.`` ,,Ich kann Fotos ganz leicht fälschen und er wird es nicht bemerken. Und wem wird er wohl mehr glauben? Dir oder mir?`` Sie lächelte hinterhältig.

Diese miese, verlogene, verdammte Schlange! ,,Er wird mir glauben.`` Okay, ich glaubte selbst nicht daran. ,,Na klar wird er das. Flüchte dich weiter in dein Wunschdenken. Ich gehe jetzt und tröste deinen Freund. Upps ich meine Ex-Freund.`` Sie lachte und verschwand. Schnell rannte ich zur Tür und wollte sie öffnen, doch sie war von aussen abgeschlossen. Oh man, sie hatte mich tatsächlich eingesperrt. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass Alice gar nicht da war. Sie hätte Tanyas Plan doch sehen müssen. Wo war sie? Und wo waren die anderen Cullens? Ich rief laut um Hilfe, doch niemand kam.

Edward POV:

Ich wartete nun schon eine halbe Stunde, doch Bella kam nicht. Die Kerzen waren abgebrannt und der Rauch hing über der Lichtung. ( Ich weiß das ist merkwürdig das die Kerzen nach ner halben Stunde schon abgebrannt sind aber egal ^^) Wieso war sie nicht gekommen? Sie konnte es doch nicht vergessen haben! Vielleicht war ihr auf dem Weg hierhin irgentwas passiert. Vielleicht war sie gestolpert oder sie hatte sich verirrt. Ich malte mir schreckliche Dinge in meinem Kopf aus. Bella die mit verrenkten Gliedern auf den Boden lag. Bella die durch den dunklen Wald irrte. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Plötzlich spürte ich die Anwesenheit von jemandem hinter mir. Doch es war nicht Bella. Dieser jemand schlich langsam an mich heran und setzte sich dann neben mich auf den Boden. Rotblonde Haare wehten mir ins Gesicht als der Wind über die Lichtung fegte. ,,Bella kann leider nicht kommen,``sagte Tanya. ,,Wieso, was ist mit ihr?,``fragte ich panisch. Ihre Gedanken verrieten nichts. Sie drehten sich um irgentwelchen unwichtigen Kram.

,,Sie ist bei ihrem Lover,``antwortete sie trocken. Ich starrte sie entsetzt an. ,,Bei ihrem WAS?`` ,,Bei ihrem Lover. Ich hab gesehen wie sie zu ihm gefahren ist. Ich glaube er heißt Mike oder so. Ich bin ihr hinterher gefahren und hab dann das Foto gemacht.`` Sie hielt mir ein Foto unter die Nase. Darauf zu sehen war Bella mit Mike. Die beiden waren nur noch in Unterwäsche und wild am knutschen. Hätte mein Herz noch geschlagen, es hätte spätestens jetzt damit aufgehört. Deswegen war sie in letzter Zeit so komisch gewesen. Sie hatte eine Affaire mit Mike Newton. Ich konnts nicht fassen. Wir waren doch fast rund um die Uhr zusammen gewesen. Nein, halt, immer wenn wir jagen waren hatte sie Zeit gehabt sich mit ihm zu treffen.

Oh mein Gott. Sie hatte mich betrogen. Sie liebte mich nicht mehr. Ich fing an zu schluchzen. Ohne Tränen vielleicht, aber meine Seele weinte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews please =)


	5. Chapter 5

So sry das es etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich hab ganz dolle viel zu tun, und joaaa...hier ist das nächste Kapitel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV:

Wütend hämmerte ich gegen die Tür. ,,Leuteee, wo zur Hölle seit ihr.`` Wieso kamen sie nicht? Oder waren sie jetzt plötzlich auch auf Tanyas Seite? Verzweifelt schlug ich meinen Kopf gegen die Tür. ,,Autsch,``fluchte ich leise und betastete meinen Kopf. Das wird ne Beule geben. Ich spürte, wie etwas feuchte über meine Wangen lief. Schnell fing ich etwas davon mit meinem Finger auf und betrachtete es. Zum Glück war es nicht rot, sonst hätte ich hier drin verbluten können. Schließlich kam ja keiner.

Nein, es war durchsichtig und mir wurde klar, dass ich weinte. Verdammt, jetzt brachte mich diese miese Schlange auch noch zum weinen. Pahh, aber ich würde nicht einfach so aufgeben. Ich ging in die hinterste Ecke des Badezimmers, nahm Anlauf und rannte auf die Tür zu. Vielleicht würde sie ja so aufgehen. Ich schloß meine Augen und machte mich auf den Schmerz bereit. Doch dieser blieb vorerst aus. Wieso rannte ich nicht gegen die Tür. Plötzlich ging es runter. Meine Füße traten allerdings nicht auf die Stufen der Treppe, bei der ich gelandet war, sondern traten daneben und ich flog die Treppe herunter.

Irgentwann stoppte mein Flug und ich landete unsanft am Treppenfuß.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und schaute die Treppe herauf. Dort stand Alice und schaute mich entgeistert an. ,,Was passiert?,``fragte ich leise. Mein Schädel brummte.

,,Ich hab gesehen, dass du in einem Badezimmer eingesperrt bist und da bin ich zurück gekommen von der Jagd. Ich machte die Badezimmertür auf und da rennst du plötzlich an mir vorbei, den Flur entlang und die Treppe runter. So schnell hab ich gar nicht reagieren können.``

,,Aha, und wieso kommst du erst jetzt?,``blaffte ich. Mein Kopf tat weh, ich war halb verdurstet und mein Freund machte gerade wahrscheinlich mit seiner Ex rum. Und irgentwer musste nun dafür leiden. Alice war die einzigste die da war.

,,Ich hab vorher nichts gesehen, weil Tanya andauernd ihre Meinung geändert hat. Wahrscheinlich um mich zu verwirren. Anscheinend war sie einen Moment lang verwirrt und da hab ich gesehen, wie du im Badezimmer eingesperrt warst und sie auf einer Lichtung saß.`` Sie schaute mich reuevoll an. ,,Okay, okay...aber nun lass uns schnell zur Lichtung gehen, und das was noch zu retten ist, retten.`` Schnell rappelte ich mich auf und lief zur Lichtung. Alice war natürlich schneller als ich, sie überholte mich schon nach 2 Sekunden und nahm mich auf den Rücken. ,,Los gehts,``sagte sie und rannte wie ein weißer Blitz durch den Wald.

,,Ich hab alle ihre Pläne gesehen, sie ist echt hinterlistig,``rief sie mir beim Laufen zu. ,,Ja,``grummelte ich. Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden waren wir da. Alice stoppte und hätte sie mich nicht festgehalten, wäre ich glatt vorne rüber gestürzt.

Langsam glitt ich von ihrem Rücken und wir beide starrten auf die Lichtung vor uns.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

muhahaha fies ich weiß^^ sry...bald gehts weiter

Reviewsssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????


	6. Chapter 6

Da ihr alle so rumgemault habt das ich das an so einer unpassenen stelle beendet habe, schreibe ich jetz ganz schnell weiter. Allerdings is deswegen das Kapitel nur sehr kurz.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV:

_Flashback: _,,Edward, du hast ja mich,``sagte Tanya und mit diesen Worten nahm sie mich in die Arme.

Sanft schaukelte sie mich vor und zurück, als wäre ich ein kleines Baby.

Sie ließ mich los und schaute mir tief in die Augen.

,,Edward,``dachte sie. ,,Ich liebe dich.`` Und dann beugte sie sich vor und drückte ihre harten Lippen unheimlich sanft auf meine.

Der Kuss löste eine Lawine in mir aus.

Die Trauer und der Schmerz, die Enttäuschung über Bella, all die überrollte mich nun.

Ich fühlte mich schrecklich allein, aber Tanyas Kuss ließ mich irgentwie wieder Hoffnung auf Liebe schöpfen.

Also erwiederte ich den Kuss. Ihre Lippen wurden immer drängender und unser Kuss leidenschaftlicher. ,,Edward!,``seufzte sie in Gedanken. Meine Hände fanden den Weg unter ihr T-Shirt und streichelten sanft ihren Rücken. Und dann roch ich plötzlich einen bekannten Geruch, öffnete meine Augen und drehte mich um.

Bella POV:

Die beiden saßena uf der Lichtung, mit dem Rücken zu uns und küssten sich. Edward´s rechte Hand glitt unter Tanya´s T-Shirt. Ich starrte die beiden an und Alice versteifte sich neben mir. Ich hörte sie nicht mehr atmen.

Doch mein Atem ging unregelmäßig und flach. Die beiden bemerkten uns nicht, sie waren beschäftigt. Ich merkte wie die Tränen mir in die Augen stiegen, überliefen und über meine Wangen rollten. Doch ich machte mir keine Mühe sie wegzuwischen. Tränen, reine Nebensächlichkeit im Moment. Alles was zählte war die Tatsache, das mein Freund gerade mit einer anderen knutschte. Einfach so. Wie konnte er nur? Mich einfach betrügen?!

Dann spürte ich, wie eine leichte Brise über mein Gesicht strich, meine feuchten Wangen streichelte und durch meine Haare säuselte. Edward schaute auf und sah mir in die Augen. Er sah erschrocken aus. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund öffnete sich. Aber es kam kein Ton heraus. Tanya starrte mich an und aus ihren Augen strahlte Hass und Triumph. Ich drehte mich einfach um und rannte.

Rannte und rannte und rannte. Stolpernd über Wurzelt und Äste. Einfach nur weg von der Lichtung. Weg von Tanya, weg von Edward. Weg, weg, weg, weg, weg, weg, weg!!!!!!!

Das Wort hämmerte in meinem Kopf, synchron mit meinem rasendem Herzschlag.

Weg!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay...ich spar mir heute mal die Worte der Begrüßung....

P.S. einen ganz besonderen Gruß an Lilli6

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Nein, warte Bella,``hörte ich ihn hinter mir rufen. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er mich eingeholt. Ich stolperte, fiel in den schlammigen Dreck und blieb einfach liegen. Vielleicht würde er weggehen, wenn er dachte, dass ich tot sei. Ich hörte auf zu atmen, was mir mit dem Gesicht im Matsch eh schwerfiel, und tat so als wäre ich tot.

,,Bella?,``hörte ich seine Samtstimme fragen. Seine verdammt,verführerische Samtstimme. Mieser, verlogener Blödmann. Blöde Tanya. Blöde Welt. Blöder Matsch.

,,Bella.`` Er zerrte an meinem Rücken. ,,Steh auf.`` Plötzlich stand ich wieder auf den Beinen.

Ich starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ich würde ihm verzeihen, wenn er sich auf die Knie werfen ,um vergebung bitten, flehen und Tanya wegschicken würde. Ich kannte ihn, so etwas würde er machen. Es war Edward.

Doch das einzigste was er sagte war:,,Du hast Dreck im Gesicht.`` Reflexartig holte ich aus und scheuerte ihm eine. Damit schien er nicht gerechnet zu haben, denn sein Kopf wurde ein Stück zur Seite geschleudert und er schaute mich verdutzt an.

Meine Hand schmerzte, war wahrscheinlich gebrochen. Ich müsste zum Arzt gehen. Aber nicht zu Carlisle. Dann müsste ich Edward sehen. Und das wollte ich nie wieder. Ich rannte wieder los. Rannte weiter durch den Wald. Doch niemand folgte mir, anscheinend war er zu verwirrt, das ich ihn gerade georfeigt hatte.

Schon bald sah ich das Ende des dunklen Waldes. Ich rannte darauf zu und war erleichtert, endlich aus der bedrückenen Atmosphäre heraus zusein. Eine kalte Hand berührte meine Schulter.

Ich schrie auf und drehte mich erschrocken um. ,,Alice,``murmelte ich erleichtert. ,,Bella.`` Sie umarmte mich. ,,Komm, lass uns schnell von hier verschwinden. Wir können zu uns nach Hause und...-`` ,,Nein,``unterbrach ich sie schnell. ,,Lass uns zu mir nach Hause gehen.`` Ich wollte nicht in das Haus. Da, wo Edward und Tanya bald höchstwahrscheinlich auftauchen würden.

,,Okay.`` Alice verstand mich. Ich hatte den kleinen, verrückten Zwerg mega lieb gewonnen. Sie nahm mich wieder auf ihren Rücken und rannte mit mir zu mir nach Hause. Charlie war nicht da, er verbrachte den ganzen Abend bei Billy. Sie schauten sich ein Footballspiel an auf Billys neuen Fernseher.

Alice schob mich,sobald wir im Haus waren, unter die Dusche. Dann verschwand sie in mein Zimmer, wahrscheinlich suchte sie nach etwas zum anziehen für mich, dass für sie auch nach etwas zum anziehen aussah. Sie hatte einen viel zu ausgeprägten Modegeschmack.

Während ich duschte und das warme Wasser mich langsam entspannte, dachte ich über das nach was heute geschehen war. Er hatte sich so verändert. Und alles nur wegen Tanya. Tanya. Bahh!!!!

Ich versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken, drehte das Wasser noch heißer auf und schäumte meinen Kopf mit meinem geliebten Erdbeershampoo ein. Einfach nicht mehr daran denken, Bella. Es wird alles wieder gut. Edward wird schon merken, dass er dumm ist.

Ich kicherte. Es tat gut Edward gedanklich zu beleidigen. Haha. Idiot. Blö. Freak. Jungfrau. Vam-...Jungfrau? Jungfrau! Hahh...wenn er überhaupt noch Jungfrau war. Wahrscheinlich hatten er und Tanya längst Sex gehabt. Hm...was er konnte, konnte ich schon lange.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*fies grins*


	8. Chapter 8

Okay nun gut...hier kommt das nächste Kapitel....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Und? Wie gefällt dir die Farbe?`` ,,Nett,``sagte ich ohne hinzuschauen.

Alice war gerade dabei meine Fußnägel zu lackieren, wahrscheinlich um mich abzulenken. Darin waren anscheinend alle Cullens gut. ,,Du hast ja gar nicht hingeguckt,``meckerte sie.

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf meinen rechten Fuß,erschauderte als ich sah das sie knallrot waren und widmete mich wieder meinem Buch. Sturmhöhe. Ich liebte diese Buch.

,,Es passt perfekt zu dem Kleid.`` Ich verschluckte mich an meiner eigenen Spucke und hustete.

,,Welches Kleid?,``fragte ich zaghaft. Vielleicht hatte ich mich ja nur verhört...

,,Na, das Kleid für die Party heute Abend.``

Alice hatte die Nacht `nach der Lichtung` wie ich sie nannte, bei mir übernachtet. Hatte mir immer wieder ins Ohr geflüstert das alles gut werden würde...blaaaa.

Nach ein paar Stunden merkte sie allerdings das es das ganze nur noch schlimmer machte, also sprachen wir einfach gar nicht mehr über die beiden Leute, deren Namen mit E und T anfingen.

Heute hatte sie also versucht mich abzulenken, mit Telefonscherzen,Kartenspielen (wobei sie immer gewann) , Überredungsversuchen das ich mit ihr shoppen gehe (wobei sie kläglich gescheitert war) und nun mich so zurecht zumachen, dass ich aussah als würde ich heute Abend auf eine Party gehen.

Verdammt, und jetzt gingen wir echt auf eine Party!!! Ich hasste Partys. Partys bedeuteten Lärm und Enge. Alkohol und Gestank. Und nirgens genug Ruhe um lesen zu können.

Aber wahrscheinlich war das das beste. Ich musste mich ausserdem hatte ich eine Mission.

Geheimmission. `Hallo, hier ist Swan. Bella Swan. Oder auch bekannt als 007. Was kann ich für sie tun?`

`Vernichten sie den Feind.`

Ja und das hatte ich auch vor.

Ich vernichten den Feind. Die Feinde. Und die Feinde hießen E und T.

Sie haben ungehindert ihre bösen Taten begangen doch nun war ich hier. Agentin Swan und ich würden den beiden gehörig die Suppe versalzen.

MUHAHAHAHA

,,Bella, wieso lachst du so beängstigend?,``fragte mich Alice plötzlich. Upps...hatte ich etwa laut gelacht.

,,Ja, hast du!`` Upps hatte ich das etwa laut gesagt?

,,Ja, auch das hast du laut gesagt.`` Upps..hat ich das etwa-.

,,Is gut Bella.``

,,Sorry.`` Ich kicherte.

,,Na, dann! Ab zur Party. Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?``

,,Du gehst freiwillig mit?`` Sie starrte mich an.

,,Na klar.`` Sie musste ja nicht wissen, wieso ich mit ging.

,,WOW Isabella Swan geht freiwillig auf eine Party mit mir.`` Alice sah aus als hätte sie erfahren, dass Weihnachten,Ostern und ihr Geburtstag dieses Jahr auf einen Tag fallen würden.

,,Ja, und nun mach Isabella Swan die Haare, denn Isabella Swan will heute Abend gut aussehen.`` Sie grinste mich an und holte prompt ein ganzes Haar-Verschönerungs-Set aus ihrer Tasche.

Alice began mir die Haare zu machen und sagte dann:,,Wir gehen auf die Party von Lauren. Sie hat mich eingeladen, weil sie wollte das ich ihre Party organisiere.`` Anscheinend hatte Lauren mitgekriegt, dass Alice super im organisieren war.

Hm..Laurens Party...ich frage mich ob...

,,Wird Mike da sein?,``fragte ich sie.

,,Wieso?`` Alice schaute mich misstrauisch an.

,,Nur so,``antwortete ich scheinheilig. Ich wurde immer besser im lügen. Ich war nicht mal rot geworden.

,,So, mit deinen Haaren bin ich fertig, jetzt fehlt nur noch dein Kleid.``

Sie zauberte ein Knielanges,dunkelrotes,atemberaubendes Kleid hinter ihrem Rücken hervor.

,,Wuhh, Alice. Ich liebe dieses Kleid!``

Hatte ich gerade gesagt, dass ich dieses Kleid liebte. Ich wurde krank. Schnell Fiebermessen, vielleicht hatte ich das Alice-Syndrom.

Hilfe. Panikattacken. Alice-Syndrom. Gabs dafür Tabletten. Hm..ich hab gehört Asperin hilft gegen fast alles...vielleicht sogar gegen das Alice-Syndrom.

Während ich in meinen Gedanken merkwürdige Dinge gefaselt hatte, hatte Alice mich in das wunderschöne Kleid gesteckt.

,,So und nun bist du perfekt.``

Gut...dann kann es ja jetzt los gehen, Agentin Swan.

............................................................................................................................................................

Das Haus sah atemberaubend aus. Überall hingen Girlanden und Lichter. Aus dem Weltall konnte man bestimmt einen hellen,leuchtenden Punkt warnehmen.

`Kaptain. Was ist das?` `Ich glaube das ist ein leuchtenendes Haus.` `Ein leuchtendes Haus,Sir?`

`Ja, in Forks.` `Wieso leuchtet es?` `Alice Cullen hat anscheinend eine Party organisiert.` `Aso, das erklärt alles.`

Wieso redeten in meinem Kopf Astronauten miteinander? Gruselig. Ich sollte zum Arzt gehen.

Aus dem Haus dröhne laut Musik und durch die Fenster sah man lachende und tanzende High School Schüler. Die Party würde in die Geschichte eingehen.

Alice hüpfte vorraus und ging hinein. Langsam folgte ich ihr. Die Party war zwar der Knaller, aber trotzdem konnte ich solche Partys immernoch nicht leiden. Aber ich war hier wegen meiner Mission.

Drinnen schaute ich mich um und suchte nach einem kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Etwas. Ah, da war es ja. An der Wand gelehnt und grinste mich an. Ich ging zu ihr und sie zupfte an meinem Ärmel.

,,Bella, Bella, zu denen da müssen wir unbedingt ma rüber gehen. Die reden über Mode und Shoppen und-.`` ,,Geh ruhig, ich geh mir was zu trinken holen.`` Denn an der Theke stand jemand, mit dem ich unbedingt reden musste.

,,Okiii.`` Sie tanzte sich durch die Menge und fing an mit ein paar nett aussehenden Mädchen zu quatschen. Ich lachte.

Dann ging ich zur Theke und bestellte mir eine Cola. Ja, wow, die hatten echt ne Theke im Haus. Mit Barkeeper und allem drum und dran. `Geschüttelt, nicht Gerührt.`

Meine Cola kam und ich nippte langsam daran. Sie war kühl und tat meinem schon nach dieser kurzen Zeit überhitzen Körper gut. Man, hier drin war es ja auch echt warm.

,,Hey Bella,``sagte jemand neben mir. Es hörte sich ein wenig lallend an. Anscheinend hatte der jenige schon ein paar nicht ganz so Alkoholfreie Getränke hinter sich.

,,Hey Mike`` Ich drehte mich zu eben genannten um und lächelte ihn verführerisch an. Ich wollte ihm in die Augen schauen, doch er starrte ungeniert in meinen V-Ausschnitt.

Um so besser.

,,Du siehs sexy aus,``sagte er und hickste.

,,Du siehst auch sexy aus,``sagte ich so erotisch wie es ging und krabbelte mit meinen Fingern seine Schulter rauf.

Er glotze mich an. Aha, netter Gesichtsausdruck. Hat jemand ein Fotohandy? Ja, ich!

Meine Geheimwaffe!

,,Mike, findes du nicht auch, das es hier so verdammt heiß ist? Vielleicht sollten wir in ein anderes Zimmer gehen, wo wir allein sind?,``fragte ich ihn und zwinkerte ihm zu.

,,Ähm...Edward...wo issn der?`` Anscheinend hatte er Angst vor Edward.

Edward ist bei seiner sexy Vampirbraut. ,,Edward ist beschäftigt.``

Ja, er würde sehen was er davon hatte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So mh was hat sie bloß vorrrrrrr???


	9. Chapter 9

Okay nun das neueeeeeee Kapitelllllllllll und soooooo....wärend ich meine Hausaufgaben mache....pahh Chemie *würg* Chemie is geil aber nich bei meinem Lehrer und dann auch noch Englisch, was auch geil ist..nur nich bei meiner Lehrerin. Man...Montag krieg ich Englischarbeit wieder...obwohl ich Geburtstag da hab. Voll fies. Naja hoffentlich krieg ich ne gute Note.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich zog an seinem Arm und er folgte mir in ein leeres Zimmer mit einem großen Bett. Wahrscheinlich das Eltern Schlafzimmer. Ich legte mich aufs Bett und zog Mike mit runter.

Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und kramte mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche. Jetzt war ich froh, dass Edward mir ein Fotohandy zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.

Mike glotzte mich immernoch dumm an. Anscheinend dachte er er träumte oder so. Vielleicht war er auch eingeschlafen. Mit offenen Augen. Ich hielt das Handy so, dass Mike und ich auf dem Bildschirm waren, und tat so als würd ich Mike küssen. Das tat ich natürlich nicht wirklich. Wäre ja ekelhaft, vorallem da Mike´s Atme wiederlich nach Bier stank. Aber für jemanden der das Foto sah,dass ich in diesem Augenblick schoss, sah es so aus als würde ich ihn küssen. Gut! Schnell sprang ich vom Bett auf. ,,Hey! Bella wasn los? Wo willsn du hin? Bleib hier und küss mich noch mal.`` Huch, er dachte wohl auch ich hätte ihn richtig geküsst. Ihhh!!!

,,Tut mir Leid. Hab eine Mission zu Ende zu bringen.`` Ich rannte aus dem Zimmer und lief direkt in Alice Arme. ,,Bella. Wo warst du? Was ist los? Ich habe eine Vision gehabt. Etwas mit einem Handy.`` Sie starrte auf den Gegenstand in meiner Hand. ,,Ich erklär dir alles. Wenn wir zu Hause sind. Na komm schon.`` Ich zog sie mit durch den überfüllten,stickigen Raum nach draußen an die frische Luft.

,,Aber ich wollte doch noch mit-`` Ich ignoriert ihr Geblabber mit wem sie alles noch über Mode reden wollte und zog sie einfach weiter mit, bis wir bei mir zu Hause abgekommen waren. Ich schloss die Tür auf und rannte nach oben in mein Zimmer. Man, war ich aufgeregte.

Ich setzte mich aufs Bett und starrte auf mein Handy. Alice setze sich neben mich und schwieg. Sie wartete darauf das ich anfing zu reden.

,,Also, ich hab ein Bild gemacht. Von mir und Mike. Wie ich ihn küsse.`` ,,Du hast ihn GEKÜSST?,``schrie Stachelkopf (Anmerkung: xDDDD) auf.

,,Nein, ich hab nur so getan. Aber auf dem Foto sieht es so aus als ob.`` ,,Lass mich raten, du schickst das Foto an meinen Bruder.`` ,,Ja,an Emmett. Der wird seinen Spaß haben.``

,,Du weißt welchen Bruder ich meine,``sagte sie etwas genervt. ,,Jaja,der mit den Pumuckelhaaren. Du hast recht, an den schickte ich das.``

,,Meinst du nicht, dass du etwas zu...extrem an die Sache herangehst.`` Das nannte sie extrem. Ich hatte erst daran gedacht mit Mike weniger Jugendfreie Szene durchzugehen, aber das wäre mir dann doch zu ekelig gewesen.

,,Nein. Und jetzt schicke ich es ab.`` ,,Wenn du meinst,``murrte sie, grinste dann aber und meinte:,,Irgentwie hat er es auch verdient. Außerdem sehe ich in ferner Zukunft das alles wieder gut werden wird. Denk ich. Oder so.`` Wow...sie redete genauso wirres Zeug manchmal wie ich. Lustig!

Ich wählte das Foto aus dem Menü aus, gab Edwards Handynummer ein und drückte auf den `Senden` Knopf. Jetzt war es also abgeschickt. Nicht mehr rückgängig zumachen.

......................................................................................................................................................

Okay etwas kurz...sorry....sorry...vllt kommt morgen ja schon das nächste..???!!!

Oder heute, wenn ich *grübel* 5 Reviews heute krieg.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so nun heute noch das nächste Kapitel...wuhhh^^ xD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV:

Ich saß auf meinem Bett, neben mir Tanya, die meinen Arm streichelte, schon seit Stunden, und starrte die Wand an. Wieso war sie einfach weggerannt. Ich hätte es ihr erklären können. Hätte ich doch...oder?

Ich hatte sie angerufen bei ihr zu Hause, zehntausend mal, aber niemand ging dran. Alice war nicht nach Hause gekommen und nun saß ich seit Stunden einfach hier, bewegte mich nicht, atmete nicht und wartete auf ein Lebenszeichen. Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor zu Bella nach Hause zu gehen, aber Tanya hielt mich davon ab. Sie meinte, Bella hätte das nicht verdient.

Plötzlich klingelte mein Handy. Eine SMS. Ich holte mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche und sah auf den Display. Eine Bildnachricht von Bella. Schnell öffnete ich sie und was ich sah...erschreckte mich zutiefst.

Auf dem Bild waren Bella und Mike zusehen...die beiden küssten sich. Das Foto war heute Abend gemacht worden. Vor einer halben Stunde...Tanya hatte Recht gehabt, Bella hatte eine Affaire mit Mike. Aber warum schickte sie mir nun ein Foto davon? Wollte sie mir damit sagen, dass sie jetzt mit Mike zusammen war? Mein nicht-schlagendes Herz begann zu stechen und zu schmerzen.

Tanya neben mir lachte auf. Hart und kalt. ,,Hab ichs dir doch gesagt.`` Ich schluckte und fing dann an leise zu schluchzen. Ohne Tränen. Sie umarmte mich und sagte immer wieder:,,Sie ist es nicht wert, Edward. Du hast etwas besseres verdient.`` `_Mich`,_fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Ich fing an eine Nachricht an Bella zu schreiben: Liebste Bella, es tut mir sehr Leid was geschehen ist. Ich schwöre dir, es kommt nie wieder vor. Ich liebe dich!!! Bitte verzeih mir und komm zu mir zurück. In Liebe, Edward oder auch `Idiot des Tages`.

Ich wollte gerade senden, als Tanya sagte:,,Oh Gott, ich glaube Alice ist wieder da.`` Ich hatte zwar nichts gehört,denoch rannte ich nach unten, um zu sehen ob Alice da ist.

Tanya POV: Man, mein kleines Eddy Pupsi war manchmal ganz schön dumm. Das war ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Schnell nahm ich das Handy, dass er fallen gelassen hatte und schrieb die SMS um:

`Menschlein, glaubst du mich interessiert das Foto? Mir ist egal was du machst. Von mir aus kannste auch sterben. Interessiert mich nen Dreck. Also hör auf mich zu bestalken. Ich liebe Tanya und nicht dich.` Schnell schickte ich sie ab und legte das Handy wieder aufs Bett. Genau in dem Moment kam Edward wieder ins Zimmer und sagte traurig, dass Alice doch nicht wiedergekommen wäre.

Er ging zum Bett und nahm das Handy. ,,Ich hab schon abgeschickt,``sagte ich schnell. In Gedanken zählte ich auf Latein bis 500.

Er merkte nichts. Wahrscheinlich war er in Gedanken bei Bella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So ich weiß, dass ist auch kurz, aber ich hab ja heute auch schon zwei Kapitel geschickt. Also nicht beschweren....


	11. Chapter 11

Tanya war genauso hinreißend , wie ich es in meinen schlimmsten Albträumen befürchtet hatte. Der Blick , mit dem sie mich ansah, war eher forschend als gleichgültig.

......................................................................................................................................................

Bella POV:

Vollkommen geschockt hatte ich die Nachricht gelesen.

_`Menschlein, glaubst du mich interessiert das Foto? Mir ist egal was du machst. Von mir aus kannste auch sterben. Interessiert mich nen Dreck. Also hör auf mich zu bestalken. Ich liebe Tanya und nicht dich.`_

Menschlein? Jetzt sprach er genauso wie Tanya. Ihr Charakter musste auf ihn übergefärbt haben. `Von mir aus kannste auch sterben.` Hallo, wer hatte mich damals verlassen und wollte sich dann umbringen lassen, weil er dachte ich wäre tot, heh? Tzz...

Nein, ich war nicht verletzt. Ich war sauer und wütend. Und...verletzt. Trotz meiner ganzen Wut, meiner Mission liebte ich ihn doch noch. Tränen stiegen in meinen Augen, liefen über. Zogen brennende,schmerzende Linien über mein Gesicht.

Na toll, wenn es ihn nicht stört wenn ich sterbe...dann sterb ich halt. Also schrieb ich ihm.

`Schön, viel Spaß noch mit deinem Schatzi. Und wenn es dich nicht interessiert wenn ich sterbe, dann sterb ich eben. Arschloch.`

Und so schickte ich die SMS ab. Schluchzend überlegte ich mir wie ich mich am besten umbringen konnte. Am besten irgentwas dramatisches, wo ich unglaublich sexy bei aussah und Tanya vor Neid erblassen würde.

Okay jetzt drehte ich wohl total ab. Sexy sterben. Haha. Okay...also ich könnte von ner Klippe springen. Ach ne,alles schon da gewesen. Drogen, Alkohol...oder am besten gar nicht. Alice, die im Bad war, wieso auch immer, würde mich eh aufhalten. Also... mh...die SMS war schon verschickt. Egal. Es würd ihn ja eh nicht stören. Was solls...ich würde nicht mehr an ihn denken. Ich würde heute einen tollen Film gucken, mit der tollen Alice, ohne tollen Freund...Scheiß Leben!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV:

Mein Handy klingelte wieder. Ich war gespannt was sie mir geantwortet hatte.

_`Schön, viel Spaß noch mit deinem Schatzi. Und wenn es dich nicht interessiert wenn ich sterbe, dann sterb ich eben. Arschloch.`_

Hähh? Hatte ich was verpasst? Tanya neben mir kicherte leise. Langsam kam mir ein Verdacht...Ich schaute auf die abgeschickten Mitteilungen und sah, dass die SMS die ich ihr geschickt hatte so ganz anders war als ich sie geschrieben hatte. Ich starrte Tanya finster an. Sie hatte die SMS umgeschrieben. Sie hatte Bella beleidigt. Sie war gemein. Und Bella hatte Recht gehabt. Sie schaute mich entschuldigend an und grinste dann. ,,Komm schon. Es war nur zu deinem Besten. Sie ist ein Mensch und du ein Vampir. Und ich bin ein Vampir. Und ich liebe dich.`` ,,Nein, tust du nicht. Sonst hättest du das hier nicht getan,``fauchte ich sie an und rannte nach draußen. Ich musste Bella retten,bevor es zu spät war.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay das Kapitel ist kurz und lahm, aber es ist mir irgentwie sehr schwergefallen.

Also bitte Reviews schreiben und auch an alle Schwarzleser. So viele Leute lesen meine Storys aber nur so wenige Reviews bekomme ich. Schreibt also bitte wenigstens ein winziges Review. Ciao Ciao


	12. Chapter 12

Danke für die lieben Reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV;

Fluchend trieb ich meine Beine an. Ich war so langsam. So verdammt langsam. Ich musste mich beeilen. Sonst würde es zu spät sein.

Der Wald raste an mir vorbei. Doch viel zu langsam.

Wo sollte ich anfangen zu suchen?

Ich versuchte ihren Herzschlag zuhören. Er war für mich so unverkennbar. Doch ich hörte nichts. Außer die Tiere,den Wind der an mir vorbeirauschte und meinen eigenen Atem.

Bitte lass es nicht zu spät sein,bitte! Ich musste sie retten. Alice war doch bei ihr,oder? Sie würde auf sie aufpassen, sie würde das nicht zulassen. Sie hätte es doch gesehen,sie würde sie aufhalten.

Die Bäume wurden immer weniger,je näher ich ihrem Haus kam. Und dann sah ich es,von Dunkelheit umhüllt stand es da,das Fenster ihres Zimmers war erleuchtet.

Schnell kletterte ich die Wand hinauf und blickte sehnsüchtig durchs Fenster. Bitte lass sie da sein, in ihrem Zimmer. Bitte!

Und da war sie auch.

Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, mit Alice an ihrer Seite und sie schauten sich einen Film an. Alice lachte, Bella lächelte verkrampft. Ihr ging es nicht gut, dass sah man. Aber immerhin war sie am Leben. Das war alles, was vorerst zählte.

Alice drehte langsam ihren Kopf in meine Richtung und schaute mich an. In ihrem Blick lag Zorn,Enttäuschung und Freude.

,Gut, dass du endlich erkannt hast, wer Tanya wirklich ist,`dachte sie.

Ich lächelte sie leicht an. Ja, ich hatte es erkannt. Und nichts und niemand konnte sich jetzt noch zwischen mich und Bella stellen.

Plötzlich klingelte Bella´s Handy. Sie blickte erschrocken auf, griff nach dem Handy und ging dran.

Alice hatte einen undefinierbaren Gesichtsaudruck und ich drückte mein Ohr gegens Glas um alles zu hören.

,Hey Bella, hier ist Marc.`

Wer zum Teufel war Marc?

,Wir haben zusammen Spanisch. Erinnerst du dich?`

,,Oh,ja klar,Marc. Jetzt erinner ich mich.``

Bella fing an zu grinsen.

,Cool. Also ich hab von Mike gehört das du wieder frei bist und da dacht ich mir wir können uns ja mal treffen.`

Tzz..als ob Bella frei wäre. Da wirst du aber staunen Marc, wenn sie dir gleich sagt das sie eben nicht frei ist.

,,Jap hast Recht, bin ich. Wir wärs morgen Abend mit Kino?``

Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt,oder hatte ich mich verhört?

Alice schaute wieder zu mir. Sie sah verwundert aus.

,Cool, ja dann hol ich dich morgen Abend so um sieben ab. Okay?`

,,Ja,cool. Machs gut,Marc. Bis morgen.`` Sie legte auf,drehte sich zu Alice und grinste.

Bella POV:

Marc aus meinem Spanisch-Kurs hatte angerufen um zu fragen, ob ich ihn daten wollte.

Marc war ein intelligenter,gutaussehender Junge mit braunen Haaren und eisblauen Augen.

Ich erinnerte mich gut an ihn,er war wirklich hübsch. Allerdings verblaste seine Schönheit,seine Inteligenz,sein Gesamtes ´Ich` neben Edward.

Aber Edward konnte ich nicht haben, damit hatte ich mich abgefunden und auch wenn ich mich äußerlich wirklich cool gab, innerlich war ich zerbrochen. Ich wollte das nicht nochmal, nicht wieder nachdem er mich verlassen hatte. Ich war ein Wrack gewesen. Nie wieder sollte so etwas vorkommen. Nie wieder wollte ich so leiden wegen ihm.

Ich musste mein Leben weiterleben, wollte nicht als einsamer,alte Jungfer sterben. Und naja...wer weiß ich konnte ihn ja vielleicht so eifersüchtig machen. Wenns schon mit Mike nicht geklappt hatte.

Alice neben mir sah verwirrt aus.

,,Was ist los?,``fragte ich sie.

,,Bella, wieso willst du dich mit ihm treffen?``

Sie klang verzweifelt, fast schon den Tränen nahe.

,,Ja, wieso auch nicht?`` Ich umarmte sie, sie sah so klein und verletzlich aus.

Sie schniefte. ,,Naja, ich finde du solltest Edward noch eine Chance geben. Er liebt dich doch.``

,,Alice, du hast gelesen was er mir geschrieben hat.`` Ich sah sie empört an, jetzt nahm sie ihn auch noch in Schutz.

,,Na klar, aber was wenn Tanya das geschrieben hat.``

,,Woher willst du das wissen?,``fragte ich zweifelnd. Oh Gott, wie sehr ich hoffte sie hatte Recht. Sie sollte Recht haben. Alles sollte wieder gut werden.

,,Er ist draußen,``war alles was sie sagte. Ich blickte durch das Fenster in die rabenschwarze Nacht. Sah jedoch nichts.

,,Er ist im Wald, er will mit dir reden.``

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Ich will nicht mit ihm reden.``

,,Bitte Bella.``Sie sah mich schmollend an. ,,Bitte, ihr vertragt euch einfach wieder, Tanya wird rausgeworfen und alles ist wieder gut. Bitte,bitte,bitte,bitte,bitte.``

Ich seufzte. Naja, es konnte ja nicht schaden.


	13. Chapter 13

Ich liebe,liebe,liebeeeeee euch. Ihr seit soo toll und danke für die vielen Reviews. Ohne euch wäre das schreiben nur noch halb so toll.

Deswegen gibt es jetzt auch endlich das neue Kapitel.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_,,Er ist im Wald, er will mit dir reden.``_

_Ich schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Ich will nicht mit ihm reden.``_

_,,Bitte Bella.``Sie sah mich schmollend an. ,,Bitte, ihr vertragt euch einfach wieder, Tanya wird rausgeworfen und alles ist wieder gut. Bitte,bitte,bitte,bitte,bitte.``_

_Ich seufzte. Naja, es konnte ja nicht schaden._

Edward POV:

Langsam stolzierte sie die Verandatreppe hinab. Ihre Augen suchten in der Dunkelheit nach mir,fanden mich und sie steuerte in meine Richtung. Zehn Meter von mir entfernt blieb sie stehen. ,,Was willst du?`` Ihre Stimme klang hart,stark aber ich kannte sie zu gut. Alles nur Fassade. Ihr ging es nicht gut. Ich vermisste das Feuer in ihren Augen.

,,Ich bin hier, um mich zu entschuldigen. Ich wollte das alles nicht. Ich wollte nicht das das alles einen Keil zwischen uns treibt.``

Sie schnaubte verächtlich. ,,Ach ja, und wieso schreibst du dann so was?`` Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus, so blass. Am liebsten wäre ich zu ihr gegangen und hätte einen Arm um sie gelegt, doch das wollte sie sicher nicht. Ich war nicht stark genug um abgewiesen zu werden.

,,Nein, das hab ich nicht geschrieben. Das war Tanya. Sie hat mich reingelegt.``

,,Wieso sollte ich dir glauben. Du hast mich so oft angelogen, so oft verletzt. So oft enttäuscht.`` Sie blickte auf den Boden. Gott, sie hatte ja so Recht. Ich hatte sie angelogen,verletzt und das schlimmste...enttäuscht. ,,Ich...es...es ist aber die Wahrheit. Bella ich würde so etwas nie...ich hab doch nicht gewusst,dass...ich liebe dich.``

,,Edward,sieh es ein. Tanya passt viel besser zu dir. Sie ist vielleicht hinterhältig und gemein aber sie könnte dich viel glücklicher machen als ich. Außerdem ist es besser, wenn ich unter meinesgleichen bleibe. Ich werde mit Marc ausgehen, vielleicht öfters, vielleicht verliebe ich mich in ihn, er ist sehr nett. Und dann in ein paar Jahren heiraten wir vielleicht und kriegen Kinder. Willst du mir das verwehren?``

Ich starrte sie fassungslos an. Darauf hatte ich doch gehofft, darauf das sie das sagte. Das sie ein Mensch seien wollte. Ein Mensch unter Menschen. Keine Vampire als Freunde. Nie selber einer sein. Und trotzdem zeriss es mir in diesem Augenblick das Herz. Alles,wofür ich gelebt hatte,war nun verloren. Sie wollte mich nicht mehr.

Die Nacht verschwamm vor meinen Augen, alles bebte wie bei einem Erdbeben. Erst fragte ich mich was los war, bis ich bemerkte, dass ich zitterte. Ich konnte kaum noch gerade stehen,konnte nur mit Mühe verhindern umzukippen. Spürte nichts mehr. Dachte nichts mehr. Da war nur noch die Leere. Die Leere in mir.

Bella sah mich erstaunt an. Normalerweise war ich immer beherrscht und kontrolliert. Doch jetzt brach meine Welt zusammen und das konnte meine Seele und auch mein Körper nicht mehr verkraften.

Das letzte was ich hörte war ein leises Aufkeuchen meines Engels und dann wurde alles schwarz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hat es euch gefallen? Also ich musste fast weinen beim schreiben. Edward tut mir so Leid. Seit gespannt wie es weiter geht.

Und ich WILL xD mindestens...7 Reviews


	14. Chapter 14

Nun geht es endlich weiter...ich weiß nicht genau, ob es das letzte Kapitel wird. Mal sehen...das sag ich euch dann am Ende des Kapitels. Viel Spaß!

.....................................................................................................................................

Das erste was ich bemerkte, als ich wieder aufwachte, war der Lärm. Um mich herum herrschte hektisches Treiben. Von allen Seiten hörte ich flüsternde Stimmen. Dann bermerkte ich, das ich auf etwas hartem,kaltem lag. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und blinzelte. Das Licht war grell und strahlte mir direkt in die Augen. Plötzlich erstarb das Gerraschel und das Geflüstere. ,,Er ist wach!`` Erleichtertes Aufseufzen und mehrere Hände die anfingen mein Gesicht zu streicheln. ,,Edward.`` Esme´s erleichterte Stimme flüsterte immer wieder meinen Namen. Vorsichtig setze ich mich auf und blickte mich um. Ich befand mich in Carlisle´s Büro, dass nun mehr nach einem Krankenhaus aussah. Ich befand mich auf einem Operationstisch, wobei ich mich fragte,wieso. Meine gesamte Familie hatte sich in den Raum gequetscht und alle starrten mich an. Carlisle war mir am nächsten. Er hatte seinen Arztkittel an und er blickte mich ernst an. Esme stand neben ihm und ihre Augen glitzerten, als ob sie weinen müsste,was sie nicht konnte. Emmett,Alice,Rosalie und Jasper hatten sich in eine Ecke gequetscht. Emmett grinste mich an,Rosalie wirkte überrascht, Jasper sah verwirrt aus und Alice blickte durch mich hindurch, als währe sie gar nicht anwesend. ,,Was ist passiert?`` Meine Stimme klang heiser und eingerostet. Alice blinzelte einmal und sagte dann:,,Du bist ohnmächtig geworden.``

Ich drehte mich zu Carlisle und sah ihn fragend an. ,,Wir wissen nicht, wie das geht, aber irgentwie...naja...wir haben keine Ahnung was genau geschehen ist, aber du warst wirklich ohnmächtig.`` ,,Wir dachten schon du wärst tot,Alter.`` Emmett´s laute Stimme dröhnte in meinen Ohren. ,,Du hast nicht geatmet und dein Herz hat auch nicht mehr geschlagen. Naja...so wie immer halt. Aber du hast nicht reagiert.``

,,Wir glauben, dass dein Körper diesen...Schock,``Carlisle,der nun sprach,sah betreten auf den Boden, ,,naja versucht hat zu überwältigen, indem er...dich ausschaltet.``

Was er damit sagen wollte: Mein Körper hat den Schmerz nicht verkraftet und ist offline gegangen. Game over!

,,Zum Glück bist du wieder wach, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht.`` Verblüfft schaute ich zu Rosalie. Sie hatte sich Sorgen um mich gemacht? Wow...

,,Wie geht es Bella? Geht es ihr gut?,``fragte ich panisch. Niemand hatte sie erwähnt. Wahrscheinlich um zu verhindern, dass ich noch mal umkippe.

,,Ihr gehts gut, sie ist zuhause.`` Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Tanya stürmte herein. Sie warf sich mir um den Hals und ich flog fast vom Tisch. ,,Oh mein Gott! Ich bin ja so froh, dass es dir gut geht.`` Ich beachtete sie gar nicht. Ich dachte nur an Bella. Und jetzt wusste ich was zu tun ist.,,Mein armes Putzebärchennn...``

,,Tanya...`` ,,Ja,Schatzi?!`` ,,Ich muss mal mir dir reden.`` Sie quitschte. Vor Freude.

Ich stand auf und zog sie mir mir in mein Zimmer. Ich sah sie an,machte meinen Mund auf und da warf sie sich schon wieder um meinen Hals. ,,Ja! Ja!`` ,,Was Ja?,``fragte ich verwirrt. ,,Ja, ich will dich heiraten.`` ,,Ähm...ich wollt gar nicht fragen ob du mich heiraten willst.`` Was bildete die sich ein? ,,Egal, wir heiraten trotzdem!`` Wie dreist war die denn? ,,NEIN!`` ,,Aber Schatzipupsi!´´ ,,Ich bin nicht dein SchatziPupsi. Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Ich will das du verschwindest. Pack deine Sachen und geh. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen. Du hast alles zerstört. Verpiss dich!``

Sie blickte mich sprachlos an. ,,Aber ich dachte du liebst mich!`` ,,Nein tu ich nicht, ich liebe Bella. Und jetzt geh!``,,Aber Bella hat dich abserviert.`` Diabolisch grinsend sah sie mich an. Die Worte versetzten mir einen Stich ins Herz. ,,Ich liebe sie trotzdem.`` ,,Na gut,``fauchte sie. ,,Dann geh ich!`` Und mit diesen Worten stürmte sie aus meinem Zimmer. Ich hörte wie sie ihren Koffer packte und aus dem Haus rannte. Na endlich! Ich fühlte mich so frei wie lange nicht mehr. Endlich war sie weg. Ich hätte sogar gelacht...wenn ich nicht wüsste, das mein Leben vorbei ist. Ohne meine Bella wollte ich nicht mehr leben!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, ein Kapitel kommt noch! Reviews,bitte!


	15. Chapter 15

Bella POV:

Nervös rollte ich mich in meinem Bett hin und her. Zum 15ten Mal in dieser Minute starrte ich auf mein Handy. Immernoch kein Lebenszeichen der Cullens. Nachdem Edward ohnmächtig geworden war, stand Alice plötzlich neben ihm und hob ihn hoch. Sie sah mich na uns sagte: "Geh wieder ins Haus, Bella. Ich kümmer mich darum und melde mich bei dir, wenn es etwas Neues gibt." Das war nun drei Stunden her. Sie hatte sich immernoch nicht gemeldet. Was, wenn Edward tot war? Ich zitterte.

Nein, er darf nicht tot sein. Ich wollte das doch nicht. Ich dachte, ihm wäre es egal, wenn ich ihn verlasse. Er liebt doch Tanya. Aber er hat plötzlich angefangen zu zittern und dann ist er umgekippt.

Ich konnte nicht länger warten und schnappte mir mein Handy. Ich wählte Alice Handynummer, wartete, aber niemand ging ran.

Dann klopfte es auf einmal an meinem Fenster. Ich öffnete es und herein kam Edward. Total erleicht über die Tatsache das er noch lebte, umarmte ich ihn und schluchzte an seiner Brust laut auf. "Oh Gott, Edward!" Er tätschelte sanft meinen Rücken. "Ich dachte du wärst tot. Ich dachte, es würde dir nichts ausmachen..." "Bella, natürlich macht es mir etwas aus,"unterbrach er mich. "Ich liebe dich, Bella. Ich bin nicht tot und mir geht es...gut. Also, das wollt ich dir nur sagen." Er drehte sich um. ich zog ihm am Ärmel.

"Nein, wo willst du hin?" Geschockt sah ich ihn an. "Naja...nach Hause. Du willst mich doch nicht mehr." Traurig sah er zu Boden. Ich seufzte. "Natürlich will ich dich noch! Es tut mir Leid was ich gesagt habe. Ich dachte, dass du Tanya liebst und ich will das du glücklich bist und..." "Und ich will das DU glücklich bist."

"Ich bin glücklich mit dir,"erwiderte ich. "Und ich bin glücklich mit dir." Er lachte. "Hast du Tanya weggeschickt?"

"Natürlich." Er lächelte mich sanft an. "Sie wird nie wieder kommen."

"Dann denke ich, gebe ich dir eine zweite Chance." Ich grinste.

"Alice hat mir erzählt, dass du nicht mit Mike zusammen warst und das Tanya das Foto gefälscht hat. Also gebe ich dir auch eine zweite Chance." Ich durchwuschelte seine Haare.

"Dann ist ja alles geklärt."

Mission "vernichte Tanya" erfolgreich ausgeführt.

So, das war das letzte Kapitel.

Ich hoffe die kleine aber feine Story hat euch gefallen.


End file.
